El Secuestro
by Xime Maslow
Summary: Tal ves un secuestro es la respuesta a todos los problemas que tienen
1. Chapter 1

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todas la personas que leyeron mi primera historia me pone súper feliz el hecho de que las aya gustado (no se preocupen sigo con la secuela), también aprovecho para decirles que mi primera historia es un one-shot pero como muchos me pidieron que la siguiera eso hice aunque cabe mencionar que estuvo un poco difícil el como la iba a seguir pero no se preocupes me llego una idea súper genial. Agradezco infinitamente a GustavoRusherboy13 quien me hizo muy feliz al ser mi primer comentario.

Sin más que decir espero que les guste esta historia que en lo personal me encanta porque es un SLASH KAMES

-¿QUEE?- fue lo único que se le escucho decir a James después de que le dijeran que su amor secreto estaba desaparecido.

James intentaba procesar aquella noticia que lo tenía en estado de shock, no podía creer que tal vez, solo tal vez, el amor de su vida este…Ni siquiera podía pronunciar aquella palabra, tan solo de imaginarlo sentía como desgarraban su corazón.

El niño bonito había estado enamorado de Kendall desde hacía un año, no había tenido las agallas de contárselo y cuando tuvo el valor alguna situación o persona evitaba aquella confesión tan importante que iba consumiendo a "la cara". Una cosa que atormentaba al castaño era el simple hecho de que su confesión fuera la razón de la separación de esa amistad forjada por año, además creía que si no le correspondía Kendall se alejaría de él y terminaría con el corazón destrozado.

POV Kendall

"¿Qué hago aquí', ¿Qué paso?, donde estoy?"- me hago estas preguntas mientras me levanto del suelo el cual esta resbaladizo, no logró ver porque, siento como me palpita la sien del lado izquierdo.

Logro ponerme de pie y toco aquella zona que me duele, se siente un líquido resbalar de mi rostro seguro me golpee con algo.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí? Ahora recuerdo"

FLASHBACK

-Mamá voy a salir- dije gritándole a la mujer que se encontraba en cocina junto a la persona que me traía un poco desorientado debido e los extraños sentimientos que sentía hacia él.

Iba en camino a la puerta y recordé a la chica que me ayudo de alguna forma a ver que a James lo quería más de lo normal pero no sabía de qué forma.

Hace 2 meses James salía con una chica algo bajita, ojos verdes, además rubia /que coincidencia no lo creen muy parecida a Kendall jajajaja) se llamaba Jo. Realmente me ponía muy mal como se besaban, al principio creí tener celos de James ya que aquella chica era muy linda, pero como siempre con el tiempo descubrí que le tenía celos a ella, lo que me tenía muy confundido porque yo era total y completamente Heterosexual no había forma de que sintiera algo por mínimo que fuera hacia el moreno.

Salí del hotel y me dirigí al parque, lo atravesé y llegue a una calle la cual se encontraba desierta (por desgracia iba pensando en mil cosas y no lo note) seguí caminando un largo tiempo mas pensando en como le declararía mi amor al castaño, donde, en fin era demasiadas cosas en que pensar hasta que el sonido de un auto me saco de mis pensamientos. Era una camioneta gris muy grande de la que salió un hombre de unos 35 años que camino hacia donde me encontraba, seguí caminando y descubrí a otro hombre en la esquina de la calle fumando un cigarrillo el cual tiro al piso y pisó. Supuse que el hombre tras de mí conocía al otro sujeto, pero justo en ese momento el hombre de la esquina camino hacía mí, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos hombres me sujetaron, grite lo mas fuerte posible pero era inútil no se encontraba alguna persona cerca, un tercer hombre salio de la camioneta y me golpeo en la cabeza después no recuerdo nada debí desmayarme.

Fin Flashbacks

-¿Qué quieren de mi?- grite pero nada paso.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?-volví a gritar y nada.

El cuarto donde me tenia era muy obscuro para moverme, me agache poco a poco y sentí en piso resbaloso justo en ese instante sentí una tuertísima punzada de dolor en mi sien, al tocarla se sentía = que el piso resbaloso comprendí que el golpe me dejo una herida.

Recordé mi celular y gracias a dios un lo traía lo primero que intente fue llamar a James pero ¡MALDICION! Me resigne y decidí esperar tal vez se darían cuenta del error. Pasaron varias horas y yo aun encerrado y sin saber que pasaba.

POV de James

Comenzaron a brotar lágrimas de mis ojos, deseando que lo ocurrido fuera solo una horrible pesadilla

-¿Por qué no le dije lo que sentía?- me regañaba, entre a la habitación que compartía con Kendall y me acosté en su cama con mis ojos hinchas de llorar tan duramente.

-Ahora tal ves ya no tenga la oportunidad de confesarme- seguí lamentándome pose mis manos sobre mi cara.

-Si tan solo te tuviera en frete te diría lo mucho que te quiero y que quiero estar contigo para siempre, eso me haría la persona más feliz del mundo- pensé.

Baje las manos y mire el piso nuevas lagrimas salieron al imaginarnos juntos en un parque, paseando con nuestras manos entrelazadas y besándonos de vez en cuando bajo el hermoso cielo azul.

Sonreí a la imagen que se opaco con la aparición de un hombre que se llevo a Kendall dejándome solo y con el corazón roto.

Levante la vista al escuchar pasos dirigiéndose hacia donde me encontraba, al reconocer a la persona baje la mirada para que no notara mis ojos hinchados y vidriosos de tanto llorar.


	2. Demostración de amor

Lamento mucho la tardanza pero he aquí el segundo capitulo

Advertencia: Contiene lemmon o al menos esa era la idea :D

Levante la vista al escuchar que alguien se acercaba

-Vamos Jamie va a aparecer, además recuerda que nosotros también lo queremos y mucho- me dijo mi amigo moreno sentándose junto a mí.

-No eres el único que sufre- me dijo y tomo mi barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-CLARO QUE LO SOY!- grite.

-Claro que no, nosotros también somos sus mejores amigos- contesto con un volumen un poco enfadado.

-PERO ES QUE NO LO ENTIENDES- grite demasiado fuerte y ya totalmente enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?- me pregunto muy confuso, "creo que exagere no se porque le grite" reflexione.

-Estoy enamorado de Kendall- le conteste y espere unos intentes y dije asombrado- Lo amo- con esa frase sonreí y comprendí lo que realmente pasaba.

POV Kendall

Ya estaba totalmente desesperado y sentía como si una parte de mi faltara, y aunque intentara concentrarme en que era eso que me hacia falta la imagen de James sonriéndome era lo único que llegaba a mi mente.

-Estoy enamorado de James- dije en un susurro – ESTOY ENAMORADO DE JAMES- grite como nunca y una sonrisa se dibujo en mis labios.

Justo cuando termino de gritar una trampilla del suelo se levanto y de ella salio mi madre con una sonrisa tan grande que hasta miedo me dio.

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto

-Amo a James- conteste

Un estaba en shock por lo apenas entendido así que ni le hice gran caso a mi madre y corrí fuera del lugar donde me tenían encerrado, una vez que supe en donde me encontraba corrí al 2J nuestro apartamento. Llegue en unos 10min corriendo, subí al ascensor, lo único que quería era ver a esa persona que hace a mi criazón latir sin parar. Sonó el timbre que anunciaba mi destino y cuando se abrieron las puertas corrí en dirección a la puerta de mi hogar, abrí la puerta desesperado y corrí la sala pero no se encontraba en castaño, me dirigí a nuestra habitación tome la perrilla la gire y cuando abrí la puerta encontré al amor de mi vida triste y con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, al verme hizo ese gesto que jamás olvidare: se levanto de la cama y corrió hacia mi abrazándome, él puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo en su cintura, nuestros labios se juntaron un beso que me hizo estallar de emoción era tan dulce, aunque en un principio James estaba en shock pero cuando comencé a moverme el correspondió al instante, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. No tengo idea de cuanto tiempo duro si segundos minutos horas no lo se lo único que se es que lo amo y aquel beso marcara mi vida para siempre. Nos separamos cuando tuvimos la necesidad de respirar.

Nos miramos a los ojos por unos instantes sin decir ni una palabra, yo contemplaba el hermoso rubor en sus mejillas.

-TE AMO- gritamos al unísono.

En su hermosa cara apareció una enorme sonrisa y un sonrojo un poco mas fuerte, se veí tan lindo que lo pude resistir y lo bese de nuevo.

POV James

Fue un momento mágico, hermoso temí que fuera solo un sueño y recordé como llegue a este precioso momento.

Flash back

Después de contarle a Carlos me sonrío y me dijo:

-Lo sabia, pero creí que aun no te dabas cuenta- sonrío y salio de la habitación. Yo seguía en la habitación sentado en la cama y lagrimas cayendo de mis ojos, en algún momento deje de llorar, seque los restos que quedaban en mis mejillas y abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontré con la imagen mas hermosa de mi vida: mi amado Kendall yacía en el marco de la puerta, una luz daba directo a él y le daba la apariencia de un ángel, sin pensarlo corrí hacia él y lo abrace como nunca antes lo había hecho, él correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad sin darme cuenta juntamos nuestros labios en un desesperado beso lleno de deseo, lujuria pero sobre amor guardado por un largo tiempo.

Comencé a desabotonar la camisa de Kendall mientras los besos continuaban, él se separo me dijo en un susurro muy cerca de mi oído

-¿Estas seguro de esto?- sabiendo en donde terminaría eso.

-Si, hacerte mío es mi sueño, mi deseo, es lo único que demostraría el gran amor que te tengo- contesto y volví a juntar sus labios con los de él.

Fin de POV James

Kendall continuaba besando al castaño, mientras le quitaba la camisa y la aventaba a alguna parte de la habitación. Caminaron hacia la cama, con un movimiento Kendall arranco la playera azul de James quedando con el torso desnudo al igual que Kendall, ambos tenían los ojos nublados por la lujuria.

El ojiverde comenzó a besar el cuello del castaño y poso sus manos sobre el magnifico abdomen de éste, continuo bajando hasta aquella zona prohibida que se hacia accesible ahora para su amor, deslizo sus manos sobre el miembro de James, la cual estaba muy dura y palpitante, el rubio no paro las caricias y beso el torso y puso mucho empeño en los pezones de su amado novio.

El castaño solo gemía por las deliciosas caricias de su amante.

James se sintió culpable porque era el único que disfrutaba, se separo de aquella mano que le daba tanto placer y se dispuso a hacer lo que le tocaba.

Observo con detenimiento el esculpido cuerpo de Kendall hasta llegar a su entrepierna, donde solo pudo notar un enorme bulto. Se acerco poco a poco a su novio, se agacho y tomo con los dientes la orilla de la tela, los bajo de un jalon, se la quito y la aventó a algún lugar de la habitación.

Masajeo el pene de Kendall sobre la tela y el rubio lo maravillaba con hermosos gemidos procedentes de su boca. El ojiverde levanto al castaño, tomo sus pantalones y los bajo, pero no se fijo que junto con ellos venían también sus boxers blanco, dejando al descubierto su completamente erecto pene. El líder de BTR tomo a LA CARA y lo unió a el, provocando que sus entrepiernas rozaran haciendo de esto una deliciosa sensación de placer. El rubio bajo la vista al miembro de James que a su vista era lo más hermoso del mundo y noto como su trabajo daba frutos notando como escurría de la punta liquido pre-seminal. Puso su mano sobre el miembro de James y poco a poco fue bajando hasta quedar a la altura de éste y empezó a lamer en circulas la cabeza dando pequeños besos en toda la longitud incluyendo sus testículos, regreso a la longitud y sin avisar la metió toda en su boca dando inicio a un vaivén de placer para el castaño.

-Ken…Ken…Kendall- alcanzo a decir James con una voz muy ronca por el placer, deteniendo la cabeza de su novio porque si continuaba terminaría en correrse en la boca de éste.

El rubio entendió y paro.

James lanzo a Kendall sobre la cama y tomo el miembro del líder entre sus manos masturbándolo, pasando su mano cada vez más rápido.

-James, por favor, más rápido Jamie, siii que bien se siente- dijo gritando.

-Alto- grito y James no entendió el porqué.

-Me vengo- aclaro, James dejo su trabajo.

-James- dijo el rubio en apenas un susurro.

-¿Si?- contesto.

-¡quiero que estés dentro de mi?- dijo con un rojo mi pronunciado en sus mejillas.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto el castaño aunque se moría de ganas de hacerlo suyo.

Kendall solo asintió y James acerco 3 dedos a su boca.

-Chápalos para mí cariño- Kendall engullo los dedos, pasando su lengua de una forma muy caliente, haciendo que el castaño se excitase aun mas (aunque no lo crean es posible), cuando saco los dedos de la boca de su amante estaban totalmente lubricados así que descendió por su cuello, pasando por su pecho, abdomen, rozando su virilidad hasta la entrada del rubio.

James metió un dedo con cuidado en el interior de Kendall, él solo gritaba por el dolor que pocos segundos después paso a un placer inexplicable, metió otro dedo y poco a poco hizo los muy conocidos movimientos de tijera para dilatar lo mas posible la entrada y luego agrego un dedo mas para iniciar un vaivén de placer para el ya acostumbrado Kenny.

-ahahah…hahahahaha… James- dijo el rubio al sentirse vacío, James sonrío y se posiciono entre las piernas de Kendall de un modo cómodo para ambos y así iniciar las embestidas.

La cara de Kendall cambio de una de aplacer y amor a una de miedo y preocupación al ver el tamaño del miembro de su novio ya que al tenerlo en su boca no le lastimaba pero en su interior era seguro que sufriría.

-Jam…Jamie ¿Cuánto mide?- pregunto preocupado.

-9 pulgadas- contesto muy orgulloso, pero lo Confucio la cara que había puesto su novio.

Unos segundos después estenio.

-Lo are muy despacio, sabes que nunca te lastimaría- James intento tranquilizar un poco a Kendall pero no logro mucho así que tomo su mano.

- Kenny necesito que te relajes, juro que no te are daño, sabes que eres lo mejor de mi vida y que nunca te lastimare amor- con esa ultima palabra Kendall se relajo por completo y James pudo empezar la intrusión en las entrañas de su adorado novio.

-Hahahaha…Haaa…Oh si- era lo único que se escuchaba mas frases sin sentido de parte de ambos.

-HAAAA otra vez hay- grito Kendall, dando a entender que había encontrado el lugar que hacia volar a cualquier hombre en esos momento. James muy obediente lo hizo, con cada embestida l castaño golpeaba eses lugar que hacia perder el control de Kendall.

-Más rápido- grito Kendall una vez más.

El niño bonito tomo el desatendido pene de su novio y lo masturbo a la velocidad de sus embestidas.

-Ahahahah…- grito Kenny terminando en el estomago y manos de su novio.

El cuerpo de Kendall se contrajo provocando queque el aro de músculo que rodeaba el pene de James se apretara.

-Ohhh….Kenny…eres…tan….apretado- dijo sin dejar de embestir.

-Te Amo..- y se corrió en el interior de su amado novio.

James cayo exhausto sobre el cuerpo de Kendall (aun sin salir de su interior), salio poco a poco y se recostó junto a su sudoroso novio.

Kendall se acomodo junto a James y le susurro un te amo al oído y cayeron profundamente dormidos.


	3. Qué hicieron qué?

Al día siguiente.

Kendall se desperto, miro el reloj eran las 6:00 am, se quito el brazo que lo rodeaba muy delicadamente para no despertar a James. Como durmió desnudo solo tomo una toalla y se metio al cuarto de baño a tomar una refrescante lucha.

James desperto al escuchar a su novio abrir la llave del agua, dedujo que era él porque se encontraba solo, tapado con una sabana. Se levanto de la calida cama, y como Kenny, tomo una toalla y se dirigio al baño.

-Buenos días cariño- saludo el castaño al rubio el cual dio un pequeño brinco por la sorpresa.

-Buenos días amor, ¿cómo amaneciste?- le pregunto el rubio en un tono seductor viendo como su novio entraba denudo a la ducha.

-Muy bien, pero ahora mucho mejor- se aserco al lider de BTR y lo abrazo por la cintura dando un suave beso en la mejilla.

Kendall sonrio en el acto dejando al descubirto esos hoyuelos que derriten a cualquiera, y James se paso alfrente de Kendall quedando cara a cara.

-Amo estos hoyuelos que se te hacen cada que sonries- beso cada punto a los lados de la boca, el comentario hizo que el oji-verde se ruborizara.

-Kendall- la voz de James era seria.

-¿Qué pasa?.- cuestiono el jugador de hockey a su novio algo preocupado por el tomno utilizado-.

-Te amo- contesto con una enorme sonrisa en lo labios –Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado- suguio- Me alegro tanto del secuestro, sin él no sabria cuanto te amo y te nesecito junto a mí- concluyo, Kendall se ruborizó mas con el comentario y el moreno dio un tierno beso en los labios de éste.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo tengo algo pendiente que hacer-

Terminaron de bañarse y Kendall salio primero del cuarto donde estaban.

Llega a la cocina y la encuentra preparando el desyuno, se acerca a ella y la abraza por atrás depositanto un beso en la mejilla de ésta.

-Buenos días mamá- dijo muy feliz.

-Buenos días cariño- contesto -¿Cómo esta tu cabeza?- señalando la herida de su sien –Mejor ya no duele tanto- respondio.

-A proposito mamá ¿qué hacias afuera de donde me tenian cautivo?- pregunto muy confundido el rubio.

-Aclararemos todo en un momento cariño, por favor espera a que lleguen Carlos y Logan- le dijo volteando a ver su sarten donde preparaba sus desayunos. –En cuanto lleguen te contaremos todo- finalizo.

A los poco minutos aparecieron los mejores amigos de la pareja, la Sra. Knight los llamo y ellos fueron sin protestar.

Kendall ya estaba sentado en la mesa junto con James, desde donde se encontraban no escuchaban nada asi que esperaron a que terminaran de hablar y se dispusieran a explicar todo.

A los pocos minutos Jennifer y los chicos se sentaron frente a la pareja.

-Kendall por favor no nos vayas a matar, solo queriamos ayudar- menciono Carlos en un tono muy dramatico, tipico de él.

-Tranquilicense y diganme qué pasa- insitio el rubio sin exaltarse.

-Veras…- hizo una pausa Logan y continuo –nosotros planeamos el secuestro- el oequeño palido puso sus brazos sobre su cara para evitar un mayor daño si es que el rubio quisiera golpearlo.

-¿QUÉ?- grito Kendall con una mezcla de sentimientos.

Carlos al escuchar el grito se escvondio bajo la mesa, provocando que Logan casi cayera al piso junto con él.

-Litos tranquilo- regaño cuando habia recuperado el equilibrio y no habia peligro de que se callera.

El latino salio de su escondite de bajo de la mesa y se sento junto a Logan otra vez.

-Lo sentimos mucho Kenbdall pero era por tu bien- agrego Logan mientras el rubio se para ba de su silla y esta casi al suelo creando un ruido muy fuerte al estrellarse contra el piso.

-¿Cómo pueden creer que un secuestro me podria ayudar?- pregunto incredulo y enojado – ademas me golpearon la cabeza- señalo la la herida en su cabeza.

-Deja que te expliquemos. Comento la Sra. Knight tranquila intentando que esa tranquilidad se le contagiara al su rubio hijo, que por el enojo estaba muy rojo.

Logan y Carlos asintieron porque al igual que Jennifer querian resolver todo este alboroto cuanto antes.

-Esta bien, escucho- contesto Kendall después de unos segundos intentando calmarse.

-Veras…-

Flashback 1 mes antes

-Tenemos que ayudarlo- grito Logan al moreno bajito que se encontraba en la sala viendo su serie favorita "The Walking Dead".

_Hahahahahah- grito el más bajito dando un brinco de susto.

-Logan! que alivio, creí que eras un zombie- Carlos comento después de ver a su amigo que era una persona viva.

-Carlitos basta de jugar- regaño el castaño muy serio.

-Esta bien, ¿a quen tenemos que ayudar?- pregunto incredulo el moreno.

-A Kendall y James- respondio como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Justo en ese momento entro mamá Knight al apartamento.

-¿James y Kendall qué?- pregunto muy intrigada mientas entraba al departamento y dejaba las cosas del super en la cocina.

-Na..na..n…nada-dijo Logan tartamudeando.

-Si, nada, no es que estemos fingiendo que no sabemos que James y Kendall se gustan, auch- Logan le dio un codazo a Carlos en el estomago.

-Ahaa, es sobre eso, no se preocupen chicos yo tambien lo he notado- aclaro la Sra. Knight muy tranquila, como si el tema fuera muy viejo.

-¿Pero de qué hablaban sobre ellos? ¿acaso piensan ayudarlos?- pregunto Jennifer con un a pequeña iluz en sus ojos.

-Pues si, pero no sabemos cómo- contesto Carlos intentando concentrasre en alguna idea para ayudar a sus mejores amigas.

-Mira tenemos que hacer un plan para que Kendall se de cuenta de sus sentimientos- concluyo Logan.

-Pero nuestros planes solo sirven si los crea Kendall- dijo con pesimismo Carlos.

-Pero recuerdas la vez que ayudamos a el chico de la guitarra a declararsele a la chica del bajo- contesto un muy seguro Logan y Carlos miro hacia arriba, tomo su barbilla y recordo aquel acontesimiento.

-Y tambien la vez en la que ayudamos a las Jennifers…-

-No lo digas- lo corto el latino quien tenia la cara verde por las nauseas que le causo el recuerdo.

-Bueno creo que nuestros planes tambien fucionan- concluyo feliz el colombiano.

-Bueno pero aun asi necesitamos un plan anti-errores- agrego el latino cambiando su cara a una de concentración.

-¡Lo tengo! No esperen no seriviria-

-oh ya se mejor… no, nos descubrirían-

-Que tal si… no tampoco nbos meterian a la carcel por muchos años- Carlos dijo alargabndo la U.

-LO TENGO- dio un gran grito Logan cuando tuvo el plan perfecto para el problema que tenían sus mejores amigos.

-Sabia que el inteligente lo resolvería qué tienes- pregunto Carlos imitando la forma de hablar del castaño alto.

-Fingirems un secuestro- dijo trinfante Logan.

-Pero eso de que serviría- pregunto Carlos confundido por la idea del inteligente.

-Pues mira, sí secuestramos a alguno de ellos, se extrañaran mucho y así entenderan lo que ocurre con ellos- explico Logan haciendo que la respuesta sonara de lo más logica.

-Pero ¿a quien vamos a secuestrar?- pregunto el latino.

.Kendall- respondieron al unísono Logan y la Sra Knight.

-¿Por qué él?- volvio a preguntar confundido Carlos.

-Pues porque él es el mas confundido- respondio Jennifer.

-Necesita estar solo para comprender todo- finalizo Logan.

-Esta decidido pero aguarden-

-¿Qué ocurre Logie?- pregunto el latino

-¿Cuándo lo aremos respondio con una pregunta el palido.

-MMM no lo se debe de ser cuando este solo o cuando tenga esas "caminatas reflexivas" como él las llama- todos rieron.

-Bueno esos es todo esta decidido-dijo alegre Carlos.

Fin Flash back

Kendall se quedo pensando junto con James, realmente no sabian como actuar estaban en shock.

-¿Dónde contrataron a los secuestradores?- pregunto confundido James, eso fue lo primero que dijeron en todo ese rato.

-Conozco a un sujeto- explico Carlos en ese tono tan caracteristico de él.

-Pero como se les ocurrio semejante locura- el rubio contesto muy enfadado – Se me ocurren otros cientos de ideas en las que "nadie" sale herido- hizo énfasis en Nadie y señalo su sien lastimada.

-Lo sentimos muchisimo pero no tuvimos otro plan- se disculpo Jannifer comenzando a enojarse por lo explosivo de su hijo.

-Entiende que lo hicimos por tu bien, además si no salias lastimado no huberas creido que fuera real- Intentando hacer entrar en razon a su mejor amigo.

-Ademas esta científicamente comprovado que en L.A. si no sales latimado es un secuestro falso- dijo Logan intentando lo mismo que el latino.

-Pero ustedes no sabian que yo ya le iba a confesar todo a James- La Cara de bTR estaba super asombrado, no sabia como reaccionar a lo que acababa de decir el lider.

-¡¿QUË?!- gritaron La Sra. Knight, Logan y Carlos al unísono, ellos aun no terminaban de comprender lo que acababa de de3cir Kendall.

-Si, lo que escuchar: yo le iba a confesar a James que me gustaba y por eso salí a caminar.

Despues de la explicación todos quedaron en un completo silencio hasta vque Carlos lo rompio.

-Kendall-

-¿Qué?- contesto el mismo enojado todavía.

-Creimos que aun no descifrabas tus sentimientos por James- termino el latino preocupado.

Sé que soy muy ingenuo en estos asuntos y admito que tarde en comprender lo que pasaba, mas bien lo que sentía- siguió el rubio –Aunque admito que gracias a ustedes entendí que no solo me gustaba sino que lo amo- termino Kendall admirando a James con un gran amor y éste le regresaba la mirada con la misma intensidad.

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando…


	4. ¿Como pudiste?

Bueno antes que nada en serio lamento demasiado el haber dejado esto así se que muchos ( o al menos los k están al pendiente de esta historia) kieren matarme pero no he tenido tiempo de pasar mi historia lo k pasa es k esto esta escrito en un cuaderno y es bastante pesado pasarla además e estado leyendo unos libros woo son maravillosos se los recomiendo es la trilogía de 50 sombras y bueno basta de payasadas pueden leer este CAP k espero les agrade

Review

Advertencia : Lemmon se k les encanta el Lemmon a Daniel y Gustavo

Cuando...

"Toc, Toc, Toc" se oyó que tocaban la puerta.  
La Sra. Knight se levanto de su lugar junto a los chicos y se dirigió a la puerta,al llegar tomo la perilla la giro y al abrir en la puerta se mostró a un joven de unos 20 años, era castaño oscuro y se le mostraba un cuerpo bastante formado, usaba un pantalón de mesclilla azul que dejaba poco a la imaginación, una camiseta gris que tenia estampados a los integrantes de la banda en trajes de baño junto con un botón con el logo de la banda.  
Al muchacho se le notaba que la emoción se lo estaba comiendo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que mostraba sus muy blancos dientes.

Kendall se levanto de su silla junto con James y se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían antes los golpes, el primero en llegar fue Kendall quien noto al instante la belleza del desconocido, fue tal la impresión que le dio que quedo con la boca abierta, cosa que le molesto muchísimo a su novio el cual frunció el seño en señal de enojo.

-HOLA!- grito el muchacho desconocido con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo (pero como ven no lo logro).

-Ho..Hola- tartamudeo Kendall en respuesta del saludo.

-Hola- contesto el castaño claro secamente.

-Soy Ethan vivo en el 2I en este mismo piso- hizo una pausa y grito -SOMOS VECINOS!.

Unos segundos después aparecieron Logan y Carlos.

-Mucho gusto yo soy...

-Carlos García - lo interrumpió el castaño oscuro - Naciste el 15 de Agosto de 1989- aporto Ethan con una velocidad en sus palabras asombrosa.

-Tú- señalo a al rubio a quien se le sonrojaron mínimamente las mejillas -Eres Kendall Knight y naciste el 2 de Noviembre de 1990- comento muy seguro de sí Ethan.

-Tú eres James Maslow y eres del 16 de Julio de 1990 y por ultimo pero no menos importante Logan Mitchell quien nació el 14 de Septiembre de 1989- termino de decir eso ultimo y paro para tomar aire ya que toda la información la dijo en un tiempo récord.

Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta totalmente impresionados por el conocimiento sobre ellos.

Kendall continuaba con la boca abierta embobado por el chico llamado Ethan, James estaba super enojado por la actitud de su amante y opto por golpearlo en el estómago con su codo.

El rubio noto la cara de rencor de su novio y lo hizo sentir mal por su actitud tan estúpida.

"Acabamos de empezar y acabo de aceptar que eres gay y ya estos viendo a otros que no son Jamie" se regaño mentalmente.

Ambos se mantenían la mirada y James sin decir nada se alejo de todos rumbo a su habitación.

Kendall se quedo en el mismo lugar junto a sus familia y aquel maravilloso especimen.

Pasaron cerca de 15 min. cuando Ethan anuncio que tenia que irse pero antes de que se fuera, Kendall tomo un pedacito de papel y anoto su numero de celular, cuando ya estaba fuera el rubio le hizo una señal de " llamame" con la mano.

Kendall ignoraba totalmente que James veía todo desde la puerta de su habitación y al ver que su novio se acercaba se aventó a su cama boca-abajo para que no lo viera a la cara.

El ojiverde entro a paso lento dirigiéndose al lado de su novio.

-Jamie- llamo el rubio en un susurro cerca de su oído lo que provoco que la piel del castaño se erizara, aunque esto no hizo que se levantara.

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto fríamente James.

-Lo lamento, no debí de haber actuado de esa forma-

-No, no debiste, que ya no recuerdas que estamos SALINDO- James grito esa ultima palabra con rencor y tristeza a la vez.

James se levanto y se sentó en la cama donde segundos después se sentó Kenny a su lado; ambos se veían a los ojos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

-En serio lo siento- las disculpas de Kenny se hacían cada vez mas tristes, él no quería que su castaño se enojara con él.

-Es que no puedo creer que hagas esto- a James se le estaban humedeciendo los ojos, todo esto le dolía demasiado.

-Jamie- volvió a decir Kendall.

- Nada de Jamie, es que no entiendes, acabamos de empezar, te me acabas de declarar y ya estas coqueteando con todos los chicos del lugar- decía extremadamente enojado y triste James.

Con esas ultimas palabras al castaño le brotó una lagrima del ojo izquierdo.

El líder se acerco a La Cara y tomandolo de la barbilla, le limpio la lagrima solitaria que caía en sus sonrojadas mejillas con el pulgar, así acariciando dulcemente a su castaño.

-Jamie, perdoname, no se lo que ocurrió conmigo alla, sabes que no haría nada para lastimarte, te amo- dijo al final con la voz quebrada del dolor que sentía, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas que no tardarían en salir.

Sus cabezas se fueron inclinando hasta rozar sus labios. Kendall tomo la iniciativa y beso con gran pasión a su novio, James rodeo con sus brazos en cuello del rubio y este su cintura.

Los besos y caricias fueron en aumento com mayor pasión y deseo.

La Cara descendió con las manos al sur del cuerpo del líder y se detuvo en su miembro el cual con cada caricia, roce se ponía más y más duro.

Su mano derecha acariciaba el cuerpo del rubio, mientras que con la izquierda continuaba con sus caricias en la carne ya erecta.

-James... Por... favor- imploraba Kenny para que llegara más lejos la mano que lo hacia retorcerse.

James al oír lo desidio torturar un poco a su novio que lo lastimó minutos antes.

-Quitamelos- pidió el líder en un susurro ronco de excitación que apenas pudo oír James, sin embargo, continuaba sin hacer lo que le pedía su novio.

Kendall al entender lo que pretendía su novio decidió jugar el mismo juego, se separo de sus manos e hizo lo mismo que el castaño pero ahora con besos salvajes introduciendo su lengua en la boca del otro, después bajo por su cuello intercambiando entre lamidas y mordiscos a su paso.

James estaba tan excitado que no supo en que momento le quitaron la camisa, solo lo noto cuando el rubio estaba chupando sus pezón derecho con gran avidez, lo cual puso un poco triste a La Cara.  
-¿Que ocurre? ¿acaso no te gusta lo que hago?- pregunto desconcertado y preocupado a la vez el más bajo.

-Si- dijo el alto en un tono triste.

-James te conozco que ocurre- pregunto de nuevo.

-Es que... Emm... No creo que ... No creo que... Es que no se si...- James no lograba terminar la frase, la vergüenza que sentía le impedía articular la frase de manera coherente.

-¿Que ocurre?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo- lo animo su novio a que preguntara.

-Es que eres demasiado bueno en esto y me pregunte si eras virgen la primera vez que lo hicimos- James estaba tan rojo que parecía que iba a explotar.

-Jamie, claro que lo era y... emm... gracias por el cumplido- a Kendall se le dibujo una sonrisa de orgullo mientras que el pobre James temía que fuera a explotar por la verguenza.

-¿En serio lo crees?- pregunto el rubio con un tono seductor y grave.

-Si- contesto tímido el castaño.

-Entonces no se que pensaras de esto- Kendall empujo al castaño a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y comenzó a besar poco a poco su pecho provocando en él jadeos que excitaban de sobremanera al rubio.

Lamía y succionaba los pezones sin para y James lo único que podía hacer era caer en las redes del placer, retorciendose bajo su novio; a pesar de que hacia lo imposible por no gemir demasiado el placer era tanto que no lograba ahogarlos.

Kenny bajo al ombligo, que lamió por la orilla, después bajo un poco más y besó la tela que cubría el pene de James que se encontraba ya despierto.

Mantenía su juego de tortura sin tocar la piel la cual temblaba de deseo.

-Ken..Kenny... Por...favor- imploraba ahora el torturado -Si lo harás que sea de una vez- pidió James con una voz que desconcertó a el rubio, no entendía si estaba enojado o tal ves era su excitación la que hablaba.

Las suplicas del castaño fueron efectivas, ya que al poco tiempo sedio a las solicitudes de su excitado novio.

Entre besos y caricias desabrochó el botón y deslizó con gran lentitud la cremallera de su jean azul claro logrando así tocar todo sobre la tela, poso sus manos sobre las comisuras de su pantalón hasta quitarlo y cuando solo quedaba su ropa interior bajo hasta ella tomandola de la orilla inferior y tirando de ella con la boca, llegando a su miembro tuvó que batar un poco ya que con la carne tan dura y erecta era muy difícil quitar esa ultima prenda.

James estaba total y completamente desnudo, indefenso a las perversiones que podía hacerle su novio.

-Jamie me asombre lo duro y excitado que estas... Ahora ¿que te haré?- se pregunto.

-Ya sé- se respondió a si mismo.

El cuerpo de La Cara se encurvo al sentir en su pene la lengua juguetona de Kendall, paso por la cabeza, bajando por el tronco, lamiendo la base y besando y acariciando sus testículos.

La piel de James irradiaba calor, un calor placentero que hacia vibrar su cuerpo, sentía una descarga en su pene que recorría todo su cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo el más alto ya se encontraba penetrando la cálida boca de su novio.

-Mmm... Eres... Delicioso...James- comentaba Kendall cada que sacaba la carne de su novio de la boca.

-Ken..Mmm...Kenny.. Hahahaha...mmmmm... Es ...es aaaaa- no lograba articular nada solo intentos de frases sin sentido.

-Eres ... Se siente...taaaaaan... Bien-

James saco su miembro de la boca de Kendall enojado porque notó que no había cumplido su objetivo, sin mas le dio la vuelta quedando ahora el rubio abajo, James lo observo y frunció el ceño al notar que aun tenía la ropa puesta así que puso manos a la obra y le quito la camisa azul, y con un tirón quito el pantalón.

Lo único que mantenía a Kendall alejado de la desnudez era el bóxer azul rey que traía puesto.

Ambos ya tenían una respiración acelerada pero la de Kendall se aceleró un poco más cuando James froto sus manos sobre el ya increíblemente duro pene, obteniendo agradables gemidos.

-Jamie ...o dios... Se siente tan bien...dios... Mas... Jamie por... Favor... Hazlo ya- imploraba el rubio deseoso de ese tacto carnal.

James quito la prenda solitaria y dejó, al fin, ver la erección casi dolorosa de su adorado novio.

James acerco su boca a la cabeza del pene, abriendola, pero justo en el momento que más anhelaba Kendall cerró su boca a solo unos milímetros de distancian, iniciando con pequeños besos a lo largo del pene, esta acción enojó al líder, sin embargo, sentía gran placer por ello.

Los besos tomaron un camino pasando por el vientre, luego el estómago, el pecho, la clavícula subiendo por el cuello hasta su boca.

Mientras se besaban con una gran pasión y lujuria, el de ojos cafés tomo la gran virilidad de su novio y comenzó una sensual danza de caricias, ambos tenían los ojos cerrados y Kendall solo sintió como su novio se separa de su boca y al abrir los ojos vio claramente como su novio metía toda la longitud en su boca, era una imagen realmente erótica.

Entre más gemía el líder, invitaba más a James a continuar con su trabajo.

" Es el sonido más hermoso que he oído" pensaba James con lo melodiosos (según el) gemidos de su novio.

Kendall no paraba de gemir y pronunciar palabras sin sentido, en definitiva su excitación hablaba.

El castaño disfrutaba demasiado el glorioso sabor de su novio "es imposible que algo sepa tan bien".

El rubio se levanto y con un movimiento de nuevo el de ojos cafe quedo bajo él.

-Esta vez serás mío James- dijo con la voz muy ronca el rubio.

James solo sonrió con picardía al entender a que se refería so ojiverde.

En esta ocasión fue Kendall el que pidió que lamiera sus dedos, sin embargo, James se negó a hacerlo.

-Jamie, si no te preparo aunque sea un poco te dolerá mucho- advirtió, intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su amado.

El castaño tomo el miembro de su novio y lo llevo a su entrada la cual se encontraba en exceso estrecha debido a los nervios, provocando algo de miedo pero tambien excitación a su novio.

-Cariño lo haré como tu quieres pero tienes que relajarte así el dolor será menor- aviso.

-Vaya eso me hace sentir mejor- dijo un sarcástico James.

Poco a poco fue insertandose en el interior de su novio, y a éste realmente le dolía, sin embargo, no decía ni una palabra, ésto provoco lo contrario a lo que quería, preocupar a su novio.

-Jamie, ¿quieres que pare?- pregunto asustado su novio, tenía miedo de que le haya hecho daño.

-Noooo- nego de inmediato -El dolor ya esta pasando pero por favor, hazlo un poco más lento- pidio firmemente.

-Esta bien- aceptó y continuo con la intrusión en el cuerpo de su novio.

Una vez dentro el ojiverde espero pacientemente a que su novio tolerara esa extraña sensación de la unión, que con el tiempo se convertía en nada menos que placer y amor a la vez.

El rubio comenzó a embestir a su novio cuando sintió como se alejaba y se insertaba el solo en su cuerpo.

Con el tiempo las penetraciones eran más duras y con ello profundas lo que las convertía, junto con la velocidad, en una sensación extremadamente satisfactoria para ellos.

-Ahaaa- grito el castaño - Da ahí de nuevo- pidió.

Kendall no sabía porqué, pero como si fuera una película, recordó que cuando tuvieron su primera ves Kendall sintió un escalofrío en el cuerpo cuando James golpeo un lugar en específico en su interior.

Kenny simplemente asintió y continuo golpeando ese lugar que hacia a James gritar de esa forma tan salvaje y apasionada.

Por más que intentaba ahogar sus gritos una nueva estocada daba en el blanco y gritaba.

Unas cuantas embestidas más y Kendall grito el nombre de su amado derramandose en su interior, y éste al sentir el calor del líquido, llegó al clímax y se vino en sus cuerpos.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos por unos segundo y para terminar la mágica velada basto un beso para quedar totalmente agotados y a los pocos segundos dormidos.

Ago lo k puedo para las otras historia y este CAP es dedicado a GustavoRusherboy13 y Alex Daniel k son los k han leído todas mis historia y no se les pasa dejar un rev. Muchas grax y asta la próx.

Una cosa mas digan me k piensan sobre Kenny creen k engañara a su lindo novio y lo ama demasiado para hacer lo posible xk nadie se interponga.


	5. ¿Porqué estoy aquí?

Este es el siguiente CAP de su fic favorito (Ok no jajajajajajajajaja)

A la mañana siguiente Kendall se despertó con el sonido de su celular, el cual se encontraba en la mesita de noche a un lado de su dormido novio.

Para tomar el celular y poder leer el mensaje entrante, tuvo que levantarse con muchísima delicadeza para no despertar a James porque sabia que si no tenía sus 8 horas de belleza estaría todo el dia con un terrible humor.

Tomó su celular y al desbloquearlo presionando un botón, apareció frente a él la imagen sonriente de su novio, presiono otro botón y llego al menú de mensajes clikeo el nuevo mensaje y se asombro al notar que era un número desconocido, leyó con detenimiento el contenido y una vez que lo terminó un deseo lujurioso se apoderó de su cuerpo, lo leyó miles de veces pare estar seguro de que lo que leía era real y por desgracia de James lo era.

Cerró el mensaje y bloqueo de nuevo el celular, volteo a ver a su novio porque se estaba moviendo, creyó que estaba despertando pero no "falsa alarma" pensó.

Se metió a la ducha y tardó 20 min en estar listo, bañado y con ropa limpia, salió de su habitación y se dirigió a el departamento de donde yacía el dueño del teléfono desconocido.

Kendall se paró enfrente de una puerta negra con rojo, tomo valor y tocó, del otro lado de la puerta se oyeron pasos,y con esto supo Kendall que esta desición marcaría su vida.

-¿Quién es?- salió una voz del otro lado de la puerta, pero aun con lo poco que se escuchaba supo a quíen pertenecía. La otra persona hizo un tono muy sensual ya que sabía perfectamente quien estaba del otro lado.

-Soy yo, Kendall- contestó con un sentimiento que no supo identificar.

Ese tono provocó en el otro sujeto una excitación casi dolorosa.

Abrió la puerta sin titubear y jalando de un tirón a Kendall lo junto con sus labios en un beso que no significaba más que deseo, una lujuria pecaminosa (Ok creo k eso fue estúpido), Kendall correspondió con la misma intensidad sin saber que lo que hiciera con esa persona cambiaría todo.

Kendall entendiendo que si continuaba no se detendría y se arruinaría por completo si relación con James, y eso era justo lo que no quería en todo el mundo, se alejó, pero no contaba con que el otro sujeto fuera un poco más fuerte que él debido a la excitación que se lo comia, así que lo sujetó antes de que pudiera escapar, con tal fuerza lo aventó al sillón y éste cayó con la piernas abiertas, y dejando una parte descubierta de su pecho.

La otra persona se aproximó con una velocidad sobre humana y se quitó lo que traía puesto, una simple bata de baño blanca como la nieve, Kendall ni siquiera se había dado cuanta de la ropa hasta que la vio en el piso, cuando subió la mirada vio al sujeto semi desnudo, lo único que lo separa de la desnudez era la ropa interior que, por lo ajustada que estaba, dejaba muy poco a la imaginación, lo que mas llamo la atención de Kendall fue lo en serio ajustado que era, realmente no dejaba nada a la imaginación y sobre todo porque el tipo estaba más que excitado, "su erección se podría ver a Kilómetros" pensó Kendall perdiendose en la imagen, "Qué te pasa Kendall él no es James, reacciona, para empezar no deberías estar aquí" se regaño, a pesar de que se regañaba algo de él le decía que no debía de irse que no siempre se te ponía un tipoplan dispuesto a que lo follarán, ese pensamiento hizo sentir un poco mal a Kendall y, como si fuera una película, recordó aquello momento tan maravilloso en donde ambos se confesaban y se demostraba su amor de la única manera en la que podían estar unidos en cuerpo y alma, esto le dio valor a Kendall y como por arte de magia lanzó al tipo lejos, pero fue tan fuerte que cayó tirando un florero que se rompió en pedazos, dejando pequeños cortes en sus manos.

-No tengo porque hacer esto yo ya tengo...- no termino la frase porque la otra persona se abalanzo sobre el y le planto otro beso, pero este tenía otras intenciones. bajo, quiénn sabe cómo, el pantalón del rubio y acarició suavemente su miembro, por inercia Kendall gimió.

-Ethan BASTA!- grito, pero el castaño lo ignoro siguiendo con su acto, Kendall estaba aterrado porque le gustaba ese contacto y si seguía así todo terminaría peor que mal.

-Ethan DIJE QUE PARES!- grito una ves mas.

El castaño al escucharlo gritar se separó de él de golpe alejandose unos pasos, en su cara se podía leer todo tipo de sentimientos negativos odio, confucion, tristeza, y muchos otros que Kendall no pudo identificar.

-Entonces ¿porqué viniste?-

-Para aclarar que yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien- respondió.

-Pero yo creí...- no pudo continuar, todas las sensaciones provocaron en el castaño una gota de agua salada que calló por su mejilla izquierda, Kendall se acerco tranquilo, como evaluando la situación y con su mano derecha limpio el rastro.

-Lamento haberte ilusionado con algo que no pasará- se disculpó.

-Pero y esto porqué fue- pregunto dirigiéndose a la mesita de centro y tomando el pequeño pedazo de papel de ella, que contenía su numero de celular.  
-Eso fue un error que JAMÁS debió pasar- hizo en fases en jamás.

Kendall se dirigió a la puerta y antes de irse miro por última vez al castaño con lo ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-En serio lo lamento- repitió arrepentido.

-Cállete- respondió el otro - Esto no se quedará así- agregó - Tarde o temprano vendrás a mi- advirtió- Serás mío Kendall Knight MÍO- grito y con ésto cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Eran las 8:00 am y nadie había despertado aun, el rubio agradeció esto y se dirigió a su apartamento, en especifico a su habitación para estar con su castaño.

Entró a la habitación y dirigió su mirada a la figura de su novio que continuaba en la misma forma, con sigilo se quitó la ropa hasta quedar desnudo, la dejó a un lado en el piso y camino a su lugar en la cama junto a su novio.

A esa hora la temperatura era baja así que la piel de Kendall estaba fría, al contacto con la piel cálida del dormido le provoco a James que se le erizara el vello del cuerpo y Kendall lo único que hizo fue abrazar fuerte a su novio diciendo en un susurro "Te amo" y con ello calló en un sueño profundo.

Pasaron cerca de 3 horas cuando James despertó enredado en los brazos fuertes de su novio, notó que estaba desnudo y recordó todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa estúpida se apoderó de él, a pesar de esas imagenes tan eróticas no pudo tampoco evitar una cierta vergüenza, como pudo se separó de Kendall y se dirigió al baño a ducharse, tomó una toalla que estaba junto a la puerta del cuarto de baño y entró, giro la llave de agua y una vez que estaba a la temperatura ideal levantó una pierna para entrar al chorro de agua pero sintió un dolor muy intenso en la parte baja de la espalda, el dolor fue tan fuerte que...

Se que quieren matarme pero no deberían esta es la cosa fueron semanas muy pesadas para mi he estado con muchos apuros de todo tipo así que me falta tiempo esto ya lo tenia escrito pero como ya lo he mencionado esta todo en un cuaderno yes muy agotador pasar todo, se que el capitulo es muy corto pero prometo k el siguiente capitulo los dejara helados sin mas se despide Xime Maslow.


	6. Accidente

Aquí esta es siguiente capitulo de si fic preferido (o eso espero :D)

Abstenganse de llorar y acepto reclamos de todo tipo

El dolor que provocó hizo que se doblara y cayera a la bañera, pero no fue lo único que cayo, al intentar sostenerse tiro el espejo que se encontraba colgado en la pared. Con el fuerte ruido de cristales rotos Kendall despertó de golpe y horrorizado al no ver a su novio junto a él, corrió en dirección del origen del fuerte ruido.

-James, ¿eres tú?- pregunto con una preocupación que llegaba al cielo.

No salió ningún sonido y la preocupación lo estaba matando así que con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta, la imagen que apareció ante el lo dejó sin aliento, allí en el suelo se encontraba su amado novio en medio de un charco de sangre, sangre que provenía de su pierna derecha.

Al momento de caer el espejo y destrozarse en el acto, la pierna de James quedo expuesta a los trozos de espejo y estos se le clavaron provocando cortes.

Kendall simplemente estaba en shock, estaba tan asustado que no sabia que hacer.

Camino a paso lento, "Y si esta muerto" pensó con horror.

Se arrodilló junto a su sangrante novio y tomó su cabeza implorando por que no fuera tan grave como parecía.

-Jamie despierta, lindo despierta todo esta bien, despierta, estoy contigo- dijo a su oído pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-!James por el amor de dios despierta- se estaba desesperando.

-JAMES... Despierta... Por favor- imploraba.

Mientras Kendall continuaba en el piso escucho unos pasos, sus gritos atrajeron a un miembro de la familia, él no supo quien era, estaba demasiado horrorizado como para voltear así que solo espero a que aquella persona hablara.

-!¿Qué paso?!- pregunto aterrado Logan.

-No lo sé- respondió con la voz quebrada de la desesperación de no saber qué hacer.

Logan salió del baño por unas toallas y se las entregó a Kendall.

-Ten, presiona en la herida para intentar desminuir el sangrado, yo pediré una ambulancia- tomó su celular, marcó el número y esperó a que le contestaran.

El rubio hizo lo que le dijo Logan con las toallas, intentó todo lo que pudo para evitar que su novio continuara sangrando tanto, aunque desgraciadamente no logró nada "Los cortes deben de ser muy profundos" pensó tristemente.

Minutos después.

Al poco tiempo después los paramédicos irrumpieron en la habitación, todos ahí presentes lloraban desconsoladamente menos el rubio, quién aun estaba en shock por la impresión tan grande. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, esa sangre que le pertenecía a su muy amado novio.

Jalaron a Kendall que estaba a un lado de su novio, y éste poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida.

Se levantó sin objeción alguna, la impresión aun lo dominaba.

Los paramédicos rápidamente subieron a James a una camilla y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lo llevaron.

En el piso se encontraba una gran mancha de sangre que poco a poco se expandía por el azulejo verde.

De los ojos de Kendall comenzaron a caer lagrimas sin parar llenas de preocupación, miedo, tristeza.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo frío de Kendall al pensar lo peor. Agitó su cabeza para eliminar esa horrible idea de su mente, pero sin conseguirlo, el miedo lo estaba consumiendo. No paraba de llorar, tenía miedo, sí, Kendall Knight tenía miedo, tenía miedo de lo que le podría pasar a su novio, de perderlo para siempre, de no volver a verlo sonreír, de que lo alejaran de él de la peor manera, de jamás volver a tocarlo, de jamás volver a estar unidos cuerpo a cuerpo, de no volver a besarlo, de jamás poder abrazarlo, todos esos pensamientos lo atormentaban de tal manera que empeza a enloquecer, tan solo de pensar en perder a la persona que lo mantenía tan alegre, quien era el culpable de su sonrisa diaria, la sola idea hacia que llorara aun más, provocaba que su cuerpo se debilitara, que su corazón se acelerara, que por lo mismo no pudiera respirar.

"James...vuelve...por favor... Te necesito conmigo" pensó y corrió hacia la sala por las llaves del BTRmovil para dirigirse al hospital donde atenderían a su razón de ser James.

Estaba despejado el camino así que llego muy rápido, se estacionó y corrió como si su vida dependiera de ello a la entrada; cuando llego vio a su madre, quien fue la que se subió con James a la ambulancia ya que él al ser menor de edad no lo dejaron subir, sentada en las típicas sillas azules de la sala de espera, recargada en las rodillas y la cara hundida en sus manos, se escuchaban pequeños sollozos. El rubio se acercó a su madre y la tomó del hombro, ella dio un brinco y sonrió triste al ver la cara de gran preocupación y tristeza de su hijo mayor, lo acerco a ella y besó su frente mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

-Tranquilo, todo estará bien- intento tranquilizar Jennifer.

En algún momento Kendall no aguanto más y rompió a llorar con un sentimiento tan puro que su madre hizo lo mismo.

Así pasaron varios segundos hasta que aquel momento fue interrumpido por un hombre de bata blanca con sangre, justo despues de salir de una puerta doble preguntó por alguien.

-Familiares del paciente emmm... James David Maslow- pregunto y Kendall corrió en dirección al hombre.

-Yo, bueno soy su novio - cometó Kendall cuando se detuvo frente al doctor, pero al decir lo último nuevas gotas emergieron de su su ojos verdes.

-Necesito a un familiar o tutor- afirmo el doctor.

En ese momento apareció la Sra. Knight limpiando las lagrimas pintadas en sus mejillas.

-Yo... Yo soy la tu-tutora- respiro y continuo - La madre esta en Minessota- aclaró.

-Esta bien- fue la simple contestación del doctor.

-Bueno- empezó - El paciente presenta 8 cortes en la esparcidos desde el tobillo hasta la union con la pelvis del lado derecho, de las cuales 5 solo son superficiales pero 3 de ella no, estas 3 fueron profundas, y una en especial llego casi al hueso, se necesitaron 18 puntos de sutura para coser el corte mayor.

-El paciente esta estable aunque perdió mucha sangre, lo tendremos en observación por los próximos 2 días para serciorarnos de que la perdida de sangre no afectará en un futuro- termino de explicar el doctor.

-Comó que "no afectará en el futuro"- exploto Kendall -No sabe si afectará o no - siguió con la voz cada ves más alta- Que no lo sabe- explotó.

-Señor tranquilicese por favor, recuerde que estamos en un hospital- contesto intentando hacer entrar en razón a Kendall.

-El examen que necesita en paciente no se puede realizar aquí debido a la falta de equipo- dijo el doctor apenado -Hemos hecho de todo para conseguir esos aparatos que son de gran importancia pero no nos permiten el tramite- continua el hombre deprimido pero con un tono serio.

-Ese no es mi problema- explotó con toda la frustración que tenía dentro -Él necesita esos exámenes... maltida sea... los necesita- la voz de Kendall con cada palabra se reducía dejando al final solo sollozos.

-Doctor dónde se le pueden realizar esos estudios- pregunto la Sra. Knight mientras abrazaba a su hijo que nuevamente lloraba.

-El hospital se encuentra a 20 min de aquí-contesto

-Oh sé cual es - contesto la mamá de Kendall- Se puede realizar un cambio de hospital- pregunto el rubio con voz quebrada, ojos hinchados y sus mejillas rosadas y mojadas.

-Si- afirmo el doctor -Solo se tiene que llenar unos papales donde se estipula que la familia o tutor están de acuerdo- contesto el doctor.

-El único inconveniente que ahí es que si en el trayecto el paciente muere a ustedes se les puede culpar de asesinato imprudencias- la voz del doctor era seria, realmente esto era muy serio -Recuerden que ha perdido mucha sangre no sabemos que tan mal o bien este- intento razonar el doctor- no sabemos si el movimiento u otra cosa puedan provocar algún daño irremediable- aseguró el doctor.

-Doctor, por favor, arregle los papales, no morirá lo sé, pero me horroriza el posible hecho de que sin esos exámenes el pueda...- no termino pero todos entendieron.

-¿Cuando podría realizarse el traslado?- pregunto Jennifer.

Miro su reloj la1 pm -Si todo va de acuerdo al plan estaremos saliendo a las 4 se tienen que revisar detenidamente los papales-.

Los Knight asintieron y el doctor regreso de donde vino.

Los 2 familiares regresaron a las sillas azules y se sentaron el uno al lado del otro, cada uno respiraba lentamente para tranquilizarse.

Pocos minutos después aparecieron Kendall y Logan tomados de la mano, Kendall aun procesaba la información del doctor así que realmente no puso mucha atención.

-¿Qué pasó con James?- preguntaron al unísono.

-¿Ya tiene alguna noticia?- pregunto Logan.

-Si- les explicaron todo, con detalles, y mientras contaba Kendall con cada palabra se le cortaba la voz y se le inundaban los ojos.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlo?- pregunto Carlos.

Cuando el latino pronuncio eso el rubio empezó a llorar.

-Olvide preguntar eso- continuo llorando.

-Tranquilo, en cuanto volvamos a verlo preguntaremos- contesto Jennifer tranquilizando a si hijo desesperado.

El rubio hizo una sonrisa triste.

Pasaron cerca de 20 min cuando el líder recordó las manos entrelazadas de sus mejores amigos.

-Oigan ¿por qué estaban tomados de las manos?- pregunto Kendall, cosa que tomo por sorpresa a los más bajitos.

Cargan recordó todo como una película.

Flasback

Soy mala hasta aquí lo dejare grax x apoyarme tanto espero les guste este CAP k a pesar de ser corto esta muy fuerte espero les aya gustado y hasta la sig.


End file.
